1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which has key input means corresponding to each element of a predetermined braille pattern and stores and inputs or outputs information which was input from the key input means.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when a blind person makes a note, he uses a braille typewriter or a braille word processor with a braille display such that input information can be recognized.
However, in the above conventional braille, typewriter or braille word processor, a portability is poor and it is very inconvenient to use such an apparatus outdoors.
Although portability is improved by removing the braille display from the braille word processor. When this is done input information cannot be confirmed.